C'était évident
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: Castiel explique et Dean réalise quelque chose. - Destiel, post-08x17.


**Auteur: **Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

**Prompt: **"C'était évident" (que mon titre est original, mes aïeux).

**Couple: **Destiel. :)

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi.

**Note: **Fic écrite pour le Marathon des Fanfictions, 3e round de l'année. ...Je venais de regarder l'épisode 08x17 quand je l'ai écrite. Oui, _cet_ épisode. :')

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**C'était évident**

Dean était aveugle. Ce n'était pas nouveau : remarquer que le voisin agissait de manière louche, et repérer l'éclat argent de ses yeux à la lumière? Pas de problème! Sentir le soufre qui se dégageait soudain de leur chambre d'hôtel? Sans souci! Repérer quand Sammy lui mentait? C'était déjà fait!

Mais remarquer les sentiments autres que cette bonne vieille luxure que les autres ressentaient à son égard? _AH_. Ahaha.

(et pour comprendre ses propres sentiments? Là, il pouvait aller se rhabiller.)

Bref. Les sentiments, c'était le domaine de Sam. Dean était un guerrier, un vrai, un héros. ...Pas que Sam ne l'était pas, hein? Mais, Dean, c'était... _Dean_. Et _Dean_...

Etait fichtrement aveugle. Voilà.

- ...Quoi?

La voix de Dean était petite. Toute petite, une voix de souris. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi petite. Pas depuis ses quatre ans, au moins.

Castiel l'observait toujours. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, et les mots étaient tombés de ses lèvres comme s'ils n'avaient aucune importance.

Comment pouvait-il être si calme?

Dean déglutit.

- Cas-

Il s'arrêta. Il allait dire qu'il avait besoin de lui pour comprendre. "Besoin de lui", _encore_, et ce n'était tellement, tellement pas le moment de ressortir ce genre de truc.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, maladroitement.

- Tu... tu peux répéter?

Castiel serra les mâchoires. C'était le seul signe visible d'émotion, mais Dean le vit. _Bien sûr _qu'il le vit, il connaissait Cas, personne ne le connaissait mieux que lui; mais, cet unique signe d'émotion, ce n'était pas assez et en même temps c'était trop. C'était déjà beaucoup trop.

- Naomi. L'ange qui m'a... "lobotomisé la cervelle", comme tu dis. Elle m'a entraîné pour me débarrasser de toute émotion qu'elle jugeait "superficielle". Pour me débarrasser de l'influence que l'humanité avait sur moi.

Dean déglutit. L'air avait du mal à arriver à ses poumons. Il _comprenait_ où Castiel voulait en venir, étrangement, comme un mal logé au creux de ses os, dans sa moelle. Il le comprenait jusque dans ses chairs, ces mêmes chairs qui avaient été battues par l'ange face à lui, cet être qui avait toute sa confiance et qui avait pourtant failli le battre à mort sous les ordres de quelqu'un d'autre. Ce même être qui avait combattu son lavage de cerveau et l'avait finalement épargné.

Il le comprenait jusqu'à ses cellules, de manière viscérale, mais pourrait-il supporter qu'on le dît à haute voix?

Pourtant, Castiel...

Dean l'observa de nouveau, et surprit d'autres signes d'émotion : les yeux de Cas brillaient, étrangement, en le regardant, les prunelles un peu trop agrandies, la posture un peu trop rigide. Dean se déplaça légèrement et vit Castiel le suivre des yeux, pas vraiment discrètement et presque avec supplication, son intensité quasi désespérée.

Et Dean comprit.

Depuis que Castiel avait failli le battre à mort, quand il était revenu Dean l'avait évité, instinctivement, sans réfléchir. Il ne se rapprochait plus autant de lui, il le surveillait toujours du coin de l'oeil. Si Cas bougeait un peu trop vivement, cela lui arrivait de tressaillir, près à bondir.

Parce que Castiel, sa volonté arrachée, n'avait été qu'une coquille vide; il n'avait été qu'une machine à tuer, Dean dans le viseur, et cela avait été, cela avait été...

Cela avait été terrifiant.

A sa manière silencieuse, Cas le suppliait de l'écouter. Parce que comme d'habitude, il voulait essayer de réparer les choses, du mieux qu'il pouvait; parce que, Dean avait beau s'habiller de déni, pour Castiel, il était _important_.

Dean déglutit. De nouveau, difficilement, et se força à regarder l'ange face à lui dans les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire, Cas?

Cas relâcha un souffle. Un drôle de petit souffle, grelottant, chancelant, qui semblait extirpé de lui contre sa volonté. Ses yeux brillèrent, un peu plus, en l'observant, et Dean ferma les paupières à la pensée que Cas ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui accordât de soulager son fardeau ne serait-ce qu'un instant.

- Cela veut dire toi, Dean.

- ...Quoi?

Dean rouvrit les yeux. Cas n'avait pas bougé mais sa main droite trembla, un bref instant, comme si elle souhaitait se tendre vers le chasseur, et Dean se souvint brusquement de la douceur de cette main, contre sa joue, une fois l'emprise de Naomi brisée; la douceur de cette même main qui l'avait battu, la chaleur de cette Grâce qui n'était que _Cas_ et qui avait soigné ses blessures au lieu de détruire.

Dean se rapprocha, de quelques pas, assez près pour que Cas pût le toucher de cette même main s'il le souhaitait, et la reconnaissance qui agrandit soudain les yeux de Cas avait quelque chose d'aveuglant et d'_intolérable_.

L'ange faillit; il bougea d'un pied sur l'autre, vacillant comme une flamme, ses lèvres entrouvertes. La main se leva, et, à quelques centimètres de Dean, elle s'immobilisa. Le poing se referma.

Castiel ferma les yeux.

- Naomi... m'a entraîné pour que je sois capable de te tuer. Elle a créé des répliques de toi et m'a fait te tuer, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle estime que je sois prêt à le faire efficacement.

Le temps se figea.

Dean ne respirait plus. Tout était bloqué.

Castiel sourit et c'était tordu et faux, _faux_...

- Elle voulait me "débarrasser de l'influence de l'humanité". Alors, elle m'a obligé à me débarrasser de toi.

Le temps reprit son cours dans un "screeech" qui résonna comme un signal nerveux dans la tête de Dean. Il saisit l'ange par les épaules, violemment.

- Combien de fois?

Castiel tourna la tête vers lui, abasourdi par sa réaction. Le désespoir était toujours là, abîme au fond des yeux bleus, et Dean ne réfléchit pas et posa ses mains sur ses joues, le forçant à le regarder.

- Cas. _Combien de fois _?

Castiel ouvrit la bouche; la referma. Il le fixa en secouant la tête, comme stupéfait que Dean se souciât de la durée pendant laquelle il avait été _torturé_ et Dean avait envie de détruire quelque chose.

- Un millier de fois...

Dean s'immobilisa.

Castiel ne le regardait plus, ses yeux détournés. _Honteux_.

- Il a fallu un millier de fois avant qu'elle n'estime que je sois prêt.

Dean relâcha un souffle. Il se dégagea, reculant d'un pas, parce qu'il avait deviné être impliqué d'une manière ou d'une autre mais pas comme ça, _pas comme ça_, et Castiel se tourna aussitôt vers lui, ses yeux affolés et suppliants, sa main dressée dans un mouvement avorté car se sentant indigne de le retenir.

- ...Je suis désolé, Dean.

- Quoi?

Dean se tenait rigide comme un arc. En lui, il sentait la colère monter, _monter_, rivière de lave menaçant de le balayer.

Castiel le fixa.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir déçu. J'aurais dû tenir plus longtemps qu'un millier de fois. Cela aurait dû être impossible pour elle de-

Dans la tête de Dean, une barrière rompit.

Il rejoignit Cas d'une enjambée et l'ange se raidit, comme se préparant à se recevoir des coups, mais à la place Dean l'enlaça dans ses bras, _fort_, une main sur sa nuque et l'autre autour de sa taille, laissant les sentiments qui lui comprimaient la poitrine transparaître dans son étreinte, sa fureur bouillant toujours au fond de lui mais pas contre Castiel. Pas contre Castiel.

Cas inspira; un drôle de petit souffle, extirpé contre sa volonté mais cette fois-ci _solide_, assez solide pour lui donner la force de poser ses mains contre le dos de Dean. Assez solide pour lui rendre son étreinte sans craindre cette fois-ci de lui faire du mal.

Dean souffla. Il souffla, lentement, ses lèvres frôlant le cou de Castiel.

Soudain, il n'avait plus peur.

- Cas... Pourquoi moi?

_Qu'est-ce qui a rompu la connexion?_

Castiel se recula, juste un peu. Juste pour le regarder, le temps de poser sa main sur la joue gauche de Dean, comme il l'avait fait pour le soigner; avec la même douceur et la même tendresse.

- A cause de mes sentiments pour toi.

Dean sourit. Et Dean était aveugle, parce que c'était _si évident _que le mouvement qu'il fit, quand il posa ses lèvres sur Castiel, avait le naturel de la prise d'une boisson fraîche.

Comme s'il avait déjà effectué le geste un millier de fois.

XXX

FIN.


End file.
